


turn back the years

by busaikko



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Age Regression, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney are physically de-aged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	turn back the years

"To be completely honest," Rodney started. After the incident, Rodney looked fifteen, and his angelic expression was convincing.

John looked like his own teen self - scrawny and smartass – so he kept quiet. Also, he didn't trust his voice.

"So we'll wait in our rooms for it to wear off," Rodney concluded, leaving Elizabeth's office, his pants dangerously loose. John had to jog to keep up with him.

"Can I hang out?" he asked plaintively when they reached Rodney's quarters.

"Sure," Rodney said, familiarly sarcastic. "We could _play Atari_."

John grinned and hoped that was Canadian for trading blowjobs.


End file.
